Shooting Star
by Adrimarie97
Summary: What happens if there really is a shooter? What if Brittany does have her phone? Who does she call? What if somebody does get hurt? My version on Glee's "Shooting Star".
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle:** Shooting Star

**Rate: **NC-17

**Summary: **What happens if there really is a shooter? What if Brittany does have her phone? Who does she call? What if somebody does get hurt? My version on Glee's "Shooting Star".

**Notes: **Review!

…...

**Brittany's P.O.V**

"Hey babe, ready for Glee club?" Brittany hears Sam ask as he approached her locker. She looked up and smiled. "Go ahead without me I have to pee, Lord Tubbington was hogging up the bathroom this morning and I couldn't use it." she started before looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping as she leaned in and whispered "I think he's smoking again." Sam gave her a confused look before nodding, kissing her cheek and walking to Glee club.

Brittany hurries to the bathroom knowing she only has a few minutes or else she will be late for Glee. Coming out of the stall she walks over and washes her hands and as she goes to grab the paper she suddenly hears a loud bang and her body instantly freezes. She snaps out of it when she hears screaming and rapid foot steps running away from the chaos.

She runs into a stall and locks it and raise her feet up into the seat. She lets out a whimper when another loud bang is heard through the now seemingly abandoned hallways and prays to god that the shooter doesn't come in to the bathroom that **_doesn't _**contain a lock. But even through all the commotion she can only think of one thing or rather one person; _Santana._

She regrets not letting her know her true feelings and how she didn't really pick Sam over her she just had to let her go become a star because she knows one day she will be even if she's not there to see it. She lets out a heart wrenching sob at the thought and decides that if she doesn't make out alive she want's Santana to know everything she never told her.

Brittany rapidly whips out her phone and dials the all to familiar number. "Hello?" she hears the raspy voice she hasn't heard in far to long. "San?" she whimpers. "Brittany? Britt? What's wrong?" she hears Santana ask worriedly. "L-listen San I don't know how m-much time I have left so just hear me out o-okay?" she asks and hears Santana let out a gasp. "W-what do you mean B? Your r-really scaring me." Santana all but stutters out.

"San just listen to m-me okay? I l-love you. I'm so sorry if you ever thought that I didn't. B-but you have to believe me I do a-and I didn't choose Sam over you I r-really didn't. It honestly wasn't even a competition. But y-you couldn't stay here S-San your to good for Lima and if I would of gotten back with you, you would of stayed and I c-couldn't have that. You needed t-to go live your dream. But j-just know that I love you, I will always love you the most S-Santana. I just had to get that off my chest before it was too l-late." Brittany choked out as sobs racked her body.

She hears Santana trying to catch her breath as she sobbed. "I l-love you too Brittany... always. I-I believe you. But B-Britt baby what's going on your really s-scaring."

"There's s-someone here at McKinley with a g-gun and I'm s-so scared San. I'm all by myself in the b-bathroom" Brittany whimpers. Santana lets out a loud gasp "W-What?!"

"T-there's one m-more thing I need t-to tell you. I got into J-Julliard." she says and despite the situation she lets out a small smile. "After graduation I was going to m-move to New york and surprise y-you but just in case I'm l-letting you know now."

"Don't do that B! Don't talk like your past tense l-like your going to...d-die. You can't you just can't we have to much going for us." Santana sobbed. "I'm sorry San but you know I was a-always going to go after you, y-you just had to be patient. But you n-never really where good a-at that."

Santana let's a mixture between a sob and a laugh. "God B, I love so m-much." Brittany was about to respond when shots rang out again even closer and suddenly someone throws the bathroom door open with a force. So instead she lets out a gasp. "Wh-what is it B?!" Santana screeches. "T-there here I can't talk anymore b-but I love you t-too. B-bye San. Don't e-ever forget how much I l-love you." Brittany whispers before putting the phone in her pocket.

"I know someones in here." Brittany here's a male voice say. "I'll give you five seconds to come out or I'll shoot all the stalls." he threatens. "5...4...3...2.." Brittany lets out a whimper before walking out the stall only to see Jacob Ben Israel with a sickening smirk in his face while holding a gun. "Well if it isn't Miss Brittany S. Pierce it seems to be my lucky day." he says sarcastically. "J-Jacob what are you d-doing? Ju-Just put the gun down y-you know you don't wanna d-do this."

"It's too late! You don't get it I am bullied everyday of my life! But YOU! No you are Miss popular you have no idea what it feels like to be ridiculed by your peers very fucking day it's torture and I'm done!" he screamed as tears poured down his face and lifted the gun to point at her. "N-no Jacob don't.."

"I'm sorry Brittany" he said before fired the bullet. Brittany let out a heart wrenching scream as she hit the floor. She looked up in time to see Jacob flee the bathroom. The last thing she heard was Santana screaming out her name before falling unconscious in a puddle of blood rapidly seeping out of her abdomen.

…...

**Please review! Oh & those of you who read 'Dangerously in love' I will be updating soon & those of you who aren't reading it...you shoud ;) . Lmfaoo anyways hope you like it obviously not finished I think it's only going to be a two-shot but we'll see. Until next time!**

**~Adri, xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

******Tittle: **Shooting Star

******Rate: **NC-17

******Summary: **What happens if there really is a shooter? What if Brittany does have her phone? Who does she call? What if somebody does get hurt? My version on Glee's "Shooting Star".

******Notes: ****Wow I never thought it would get this many hits! But I'm glad you guys seem to enjoy it and for those of you who said it seemed gruesome? That was nothing if you can't handle that I don't know how you handle reading most of the stories on here. But anyways please keep on reviewing! **

…...

**Santana's P.O.V**

"God B, I love you so m-much" I sobbed. I waited for her response when suddenly I heard her let out a gasp. "Wh-what is it B?!" I screech. "T-there here I can't talk anymore b-but I love you t-too. B-bye San. Don't e-ever forget how much I l-love you." she hears Brittany whisper before it's completely quite.

Oh my god this can't be happening. I should be there protecting her. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her, I couldn't live with myself knowing something happened to her and I didn't do everything in my power to save her I need to get to Lima. I need to go an-. She stopped mid thought when she heard a loud BANG followed by a soul withering scream. But not just any scream. _**Brittany's**_ scream.

"Brittany?! Brittany! Are okay?! Oh my god please be okay! Brit- beep" she looks down at her phone only to see the call was disconnected. "FUCK!" she screamed before running into her room and rushing to pack her bag.

"Santana what are you doing?!" asked Rachel.

"Brittany...Gun..Lima" were the only coherent things I was able to say. "Santana just calm down and take a seat and explain to me what happened." she tried to grab Santana's hand but she just yanked them away. "NO! No I can't 'calm down' the love my life could be one the floor dead right now and I'm just here. I need to go and I need to go _now."_ she screeched before forgetting her barely filled suitcase and ran out of the loft and to the airport.

"M-mom I'm coming home pick m-me up at the airport.."

"Mija, I'm so sorry. I'll be there." after hearing my mothers words I hung up and entered the plane.

Lima airport;

Through the whole plane ride all I could do was cry and think of all the things I should of done or said to Brittany. How breaking up with her was the stupidest thing I have ever done because she is the most perfect thing in this world. How I could've tried harder to get her back from Trouty mouth. How much I lo-.

"Mija!" she heard someone yell. She turned around in time to be captured in a bone crushing hug from her mother. "M-mami please tell me s-she's alright.." I pleaded as sobs wracked my body. "I don't know honey. There still not out but I'll drive you to the school if you want."

"Yes p-please" she whimpered before following her mom out to the car (dragged by her mom).

As soon as I saw McKinley come into view I jumped out the car and ran up to the front doors only to be stopped by a police officer "Mam you can't go in there." he stated calmly. "To hell I can't go in there." I said as I tried to push past him only to be stopped again. "Miss I can't allow you to do that" he said pushing me back slightly. I stood there for a minute before pushing past him only to be stopped again by more than one officer it was amazing how many officers it actually took to restrain me. "Stop! I don't ca-care she's all by herself! I don't care! I h-have to go in there! She's in there and she's h-hurt I just know she is. I have to h-help her!" I screeched as tears ran down my face once again.

"Santana!" I heard someone yell. I turned around only to be faced by a distraught Tina. I ripped out of the officers hold and ran to her crashing into her body. Never have I been happier to see her in my life "T-tina what's happening? Why aren't y-you with the rest th-them?" I questioned. "I d-don't know! But I w-woke up late! I sh-should be in there with them" Tina sobbed.

"Tina I h-have to go in t-there and save her. I-I have to." I said locking eyes with her and even though tears where streaming down my face I had determination in my eyes, and I think she saw it too because she nodded. "O-okay I'll help you just please. P-please be careful." Tina said.

I nodded frantically at her and she just sighed "I'm going to go distract them and you take a run for it okay?" I nodded again before she walked away. I saw as she waltzed up to them and initiated a conversation she subtly shook her fingers signaling to make a run for it, and that's exactly what I did. Right before I entered I heard them yelling for me to come back but it was to late I was already running to the girls bathroom checking around to make sure the shooter wasn't around me.

I checked every bathroom until there was only one left. She was in there she just had to be I carefully pushed the door open and what I saw made me take in a harsh breath as my face paled. There laid Brittany pressing her hands to her wound, her eyes dazed and her complexion paler than usual. "B-Brittany.." I whimpered before crouching down next to her.

"S-San..?" she questioned her eyes closing and opening. "Yes baby it's m-me. You have to k-keep your eyes open for me. C-can you do that for me?" I sobbed. "B-but it hurts so b-bad San." she whimpered. I ripped off my sweater and bunched it up, applying pressure to the wound before gathering her up in my arms."I k-know baby, I know." I respond, rocking her back and forth. "You're g-going to be j-just fine." I say, closing my eyes, trying to make myself believe the words that had just came out of my mouth.

I stroke her cheek while I messily whisper the same sentence over and over again. ___I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…_ "San." she heard Brittany breathe.

"Yeah?" I responded. "Can y-you do one more t-thing for me?" Brittany questioned. "Yes b-but it won't be the last because your gonna s-survive and when you do were gonna get back t-together no matter if you don't want because I'm selfish a-and I want you all to myself and I will n-never let you g-"

"San." Brittany interrupted with a pained chuckle "Shut up a-and kiss me" I didn't even have to think twice before following her orders and leaning down and capturing her lips in a passionate almost desperate kiss. When I pulled away we both had a small smile on our faces. "I love y-you San. More t-than anyone else." I hear Brittany whisper before seeing her eyes roll to the back of her head and her body falling limp. I soon as I saw this I let out a pained scream. I didn't think of myself as a religious person but right then I prayed to every god and every spirit out there for someone, anyone to help them.

**The end.**

**Lmfaoo jk.**

…...

**Well hoped you like this post and no this is NOT the end of the story. I hope I get as many reviews as last time and I might update again today. Please let me know your thoughts. Thanks! **

**~Adri,xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle:** Shooting Star

**Rate:** NC-17

**Summary: **What happens if there really is a shooter? What if Brittany does have her phone? Who does she call? What if somebody does get hurt? My version on Glee's "Shooting Star".

**Notes:** Review!

…...

**Chapter 3**

**Santana's P.O.V**

Last time on Shooting Star;

"_I love y-you San. More t-than anyone else." I hear Brittany whisper before seeing her eyes roll to the back of her head and her body falling limp. I soon as I saw this I let out a pained scream. I didn't think of myself as a religious person but right then I prayed to every god and every spirit out there for someone, anyone to help them._

And right on cue, as if her prayers were answered, she hears feet quickly running down the hallway and slamming the bathroom door open and I look up to see paramedics rushing towards them. They manage to pry me off of Brittany and get her up on the stretcher as they begin wheeling her out the doors. "Wait!" I yell causing them to abruptly stop. "I want to come." I watch as the briefly look at each other and then nod.

As soon as I step into the ambulance I see them hook up a bunch of cords into her body which strangely enough makes me even more nervous. "We need to get her to the hospital asap, she's losing to much blood!" I hear a paramedic yell. Hearing those words cause even more tears streaming down my face as I grip Brittany's hand even tighter. "Were losing her! Get the defibrillators ready. 1…2…3 go!" I watch in horror as Brittany's body jumps up from the pressure of the volts coursing through her body. "She's too young, she's too fucking young. Again. 1…2…3." But all that followed on was loud and long beep meaning a person is on the verge of life or death.

"Brittany! No you can't do this to me! You promised you would never leave me alone! You promised!" I whimpered. "Put pressure on her wound! Try it one more time. Come on! 1..2..3." I waited in agony but finally "We have a pulse! But it's weak and I'm afraid if we don't get to hospital soon she won't make it."

_She won't make it. She won't make it. She __**won't**__make it._

That was the only sentence that was running through my mind as I waited impatiently for news about Brittany. If she doesn't make it I don't know what I would do. I always pictured us getting back together. I can't see myself with anyone but her. She's the one I just know she is. I meant to be with her fore-

"Santana!" I hear someone yell behind me. I turn around to see a hysterical looking Sugar. "How is she?" the moment she said that I fell to the ground and started sobbing and Sugar gathered me up into her arms and sat me down in a chair. "I don't know they won't tell me anything! She has to be okay Sugar she just has too!" I whimpered. She just hugged me tighter as tears of her own made their way down her cheeks.

"Where is she?!" I heard someone frantically yelling I looked up in time to see Sam rushing over to us and suddenly anger seeped through my body. "You!" I yelled, pushing a finger into his chest. "This is your fault!" I shouted as I started banging my fist into his chest while tears streamed down my face. "You were supposed to protect her and be there for her! You… you took her away from me and you couldn't even protect her! I love her and you just…. took her." I whimpered and suddenly all my energy was drained as sobs racked my body. "Shhh..." Sam whispered as pulled me in a hug. "Everything will be okay."

"I'm s-sorry Sam. It's not y-your fault. It's mine. I need to- where- I just- Sam?" I broke again. "I was supposed to t-take care of her. I am. S-supposed to." I sobbed into Sam's shoulder.

Hours later;

Brittany's family arrived two hours ago and glee club and hour ago. But they didn't say much they merely just hugged and asked what happened but besides that they just sat in a chair tears streaming down there face. It was either very late, or very early when the doctor came out with news about Brittany. "Is she okay? I asked frantically as I rushed up to him Sugar, Sam and Brittany's family not far behind me. "Please tell me she's okay." I pleaded. I noticed the doctor hesitate before releasing a breath and nodding timidly. "She should be just fine. She is out of harm's way and is being placed in a room as we speak. But she did lose a fair amount of blood not to mention her stitches from her wound so she is going to be sore for quite some time. Brittany is very lucky girl usually when patients lose that much blood it's a very slim chance of them making it. But as I said she is fine, she's asleep at the moment but you are free to go visit her as you please." The doctor said and then turned around and walked away.

Santana just sat down in shock letting the news sink in before letting a small smile cross her face. "She's going to be okay" she whispered looking up to see glee club and Brittany's family all sharing similar smiles. Sugar sat next to me and I leaned my head against her shoulder. "You can be the first to see her Santana." Mr. Pierce suggested. "Oh no I can't do that. If anything Sam should." I replied. "Go." Sam encouraged me with a smile. "Thanks" I said with a smile of my own before I got up to make my way to Brittany's room.

"Ma'am?" I looked back and saw two officers looking at me. "Y-yes?" I asked in a shaky voice. "We need to get a statement from both you and Ms. Pierce on what exactly happened at school this afternoon." I sighed but eventually nodded and recalled everything I remember which wasn't much considering I wasn't actually there when it happened. "Could you not talk to Brittany just yet? I'm her gir- best friend. And I'm not leaving unless she's leaving with me. So if I promise to make sure she calls you before we leave here, could you maybe not question her as soon as she wakes up?" I tried to be as polite as possible. I just didn't want Brittany to have to deal with that after everything else she had gone through. The police officer studied me for a minute, perhaps gauging my honesty.

"I think that would be ok Ms. Lopez. We'll stop by in the morning but if she gets discharged before we come back, you make sure to call us. We want to talk to her before she leaves this hospital. Ok?" I just nod and the police officers get up. "Oh and I'm not sure if I am allowed to release this kind of information but I feel like you should know. We know who the shooter is." He said in a solemn voice. "W-who?"

"A boy named Jacob Ben Israel. We found him dead in one of classrooms. We're not really sure what really occurred but from the evidence our best guess would be he killed himself. If we have any other news we'll be sure to contact you or Ms. Pierce. Thank you for your time." The one that had been talking to me hands me his card and they head out of the hospital.

"Jacob why would he do that?" Sam asked. "I don't know and I honestly don't care. As long as Brittany is fine I don't care. " I swiftly replied before turning on my feet and continuing on my way to Brittany's room. I entered the room and walked quietly to the bed. I pulled a chair up and sat down, immediately taking Brittany's hand into my own and squeezing gently. "Hey B. It would be great if you could wake up." I tried to clear the tremble out of my voice. "I know you're just sleeping but I need to see your eyes. Or hear you talk." I cleared my throat again, knowing I was fighting a losing battle. "I'm so s-sorry I couldn't p-protect you Britt. I tried s-so hard. God why d-did this have to h-happen to you. You're so f-fucking innocent." I broke down and put my head down on the blanket and tried to control my crying.

"S-San?" I heard a small voice and looked. Brittany was awake.

"What's going on?" I heard the panic in her voice. If Brittany forgot would she be able to explain it? "Why am I here?" Brittany asked sitting up before screeching out in pain. "Ow!" I forced her to lay down again "Britt you have to lay down. Do you… do you not remember what happened?" I asked timidly.

"Uhm. Gun shots went off and then I hid in the bathroom and called you and then… _oh._" Brittany said once she came to the realization. "Jacob.. he uh- shot me and then I remember you came and then I can't remember." Brittany said sadly. "Yeah a-about that Jacob he's uhm… he's dead.. he killed himself." I said and watched Brittany's face fall. "Why did he do this to me?" Brittany asked brokenly. "I don't know B." I said taking her hand in mine and sitting on the edge of the bed. "You know what I think? I think when he was a kid he didn't get enough hugs and that made him all bitter. But that's really sad cause everyone should get hugs." Brittany said with a small frown. But I just smiled because _god _could she get any more perfect. "I love you Brittany." I said gazing at her lovingly.

I saw Brittany freeze before turning to face me. For a minute I was worried I said the wrong thing but then I saw a smile appear on her face before bashfully looking down while blushing. "I love you too" she muttered. "Hey don't get shy on me Pierce." I scolded playfully grabbing her chin forcing her to look at me. I was going to continue joking before I got lost staring into her eyes and suddenly the whole world around us seemed to subtly disappear and it was only me and her. I leaned forward and my lips barely brushed hers before she pulled away. "Wait. I can't cheat on Sam." Brittany said looking away. "Sam… right." I whispered pulling away but Brittany just tightened her hold on my hand. "Don't do that. Don't pull away from me. I am going to break up with him. But I can't cheat Sam is a great guy. But, he's not the one I want to be with. He's not the one I'm _**meant**_to be with." Brittany whispered staring into my eyes. "Really?" I asked hopefully with a smile. She just nodded "But now I gotta figure out a way to break up with him and wh-."

"Don't bother. I heard." A voice interrupted. I snapped my head up to the door and saw Sam with a small smile on his face. "To be honest I saw it coming. I knew you guys would end up together. But I wanted to be selfish and try to keep her as my own because she's perfect and any one would be proud to be with her. You better keep her close to you Lopez before anyone else tries to snatch her up. She's a real charm." Sam said with a cheeky wink at Brittany.

"Thanks Sam. Really thank you." I said. "and don't worry about it. I won't let her go this time around." I replied giving Brittany an adoring look to which she responded by squeezing my hand tighter. "Well I just came to check on how Brittany was doing but now that I see she's fine. I'll leave you love birds alone and remember what I said Lopez treat her right." Sam said hugging each one of us. "Will do Evans" I responded before he walked out.

I focused my attention again on Brittany and noticed her already looking at me. "What?" I asked nervously. "Nothing I'm just really glad you're with me." Brittany said with a soft smile. "Yeah I just wish it didn't take you getting hurt to pull my head of my ass." I sighed sadly. "Hey baby that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here now and were together.. Finally." Brittany said with a giggle. "Now get over her and kiss me. Because in case you didn't know I'm a single woman." Brittany said with a wink. "Oh no you're not. Your mine. Forever." I said before leaning in and placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

This right here is where I'm supposed to be, and by here I don't mean Lima. I mean Brittany. She's my home. We can in live New York, Los Angeles, and Lima. Anywhere and it won't matter as long as Brittany's by my side nothing else matters. Because she's the most important thing in the world to me, and I will spend the rest of my days showing her that. Because me and her. Were forever.

**The end…. The real end.**

…**...**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I had a great time writing it and reading all of your reviews. Love you guys! Until next time.**

**~Adri, xoxo**


End file.
